Character Options
Character Options has been the holder of the Doctor Who toy license since 2005, and has produced a large range of toys and merchandise based on the series, including 5" and 12" action figures, and numerous other items. In 2007, Character Options started producing merchandise for The Sarah Jane Adventures, and in 2008, began releasing figures based on the "classic" era of Doctor Who. Releases (Classics) The First Doctor (An Unearthly Child) The First Doctor & Saucer Dalek (Dalek Invasion of Earth - Colour) The First Doctor & Saucer Dalek (Dalek Invasion of Earth - B&W) Cyberman (The Tenth Planet) The Second Doctor & Cyberman (Tomb of The Cybermen - Colour) The Second Doctor & Cyberman (Tomb of The Cybermen - B&W) Cyberman (Tomb of The Cybermen) Cyber Controller (Tomb of The Cybermen - B.A.F) Ice Warrior (The Ice Warriors - Wave 2, 2010) Cyberman (The Invasion) Age of Steel (Cyberman Figure Set) Dalek Collector's Set 2 (Dalek Invasion of Earth, Evil of The Daleks & Day of The Daleks) The Third Doctor & Sea Devil (The Sea Devils) Sea Devil (The Sea Devils - 2008 Classics Wave 1) The Third Doctor & Giant Maggots (The Green Death) The Third Doctor & Dalek (Death to The Daleks) K1 Robot (Robot - B.A.F - Wave 1) Dalek Collector's Set 1 (The Daleks, Planet of The Daleks & Genesis of The Daleks) The Fourth Doctor (Revenge of The Cybermen - Wave 1) Zygon (Terror of The Zygons - Wave 1) The Fourth Doctor (Pyramids of Mars) Mummy (Pyramids of Mars - Wave 2) The Morbius Creature (The Brain of Marbius - Wave 2) The Master (The Deadly Assassin - Wave 2) Voc Vobot (The Robots of Death - Wave 2) SV7 Robot (The Robots of Death - Wave 1) D84 Robot (The Robots of Death - Wave 1) Magnus Greel & Mr. Sin (The Talons of Weng-Chiang - Wave 1) The 4th Doctor Adventure Set (Revenge of The Cybermen, Pyramids of Mars, Robots of Death & Destiny of The Daleks) Cyberman (Earthshock - Wave 2) The Fifth Doctor (Resurrection of The Daleks - Wave 1) The Sixth Doctor Regeneration Figure (Caves of Androzani) The Sixth Doctor (Attack of The Cybermen - Wave 1) The Sixth Doctor (Real Time) The Seventh Doctor & Imperial Dalek (Rememberance of The Daleks) Cyber Leader & Cyberman (Sliver Nemesis) The Seventh Doctor & TARDIS (The Curse of Fenric) Releases (New Series) Series 1 The Ninth Doctor with Auton Arm, Mickey Head & Anti Plastic Bomb (Rose) Auton Double Pack (Rose) Grey Auton (Rose) Rose & 2 Robot Spiders (End of The World) Jabe (End of The World) The Moxx of Balhoon (End of The World) The Gelth Zombie (The Unquiet Dead) Gelth Zombie (Glow in The Dark - The Unquiet Dead) Gelth Phantom (B.A.F - The Unquiet Dead) Slitheen with Skin Suit (Aliens of London) Slitheen & Space Pig (Aliens of London) Slitheen (World War 3) Genetic Print Dalek (Dalek) Dalek with Mutant Reveal (Dalek) The Editor (The Long Game) Doctor Constantine (The Empty Child) Captain Jack with Cap (The Empty Child) Captain Jack & Empty Child (The Empty Child) Captain Jack with Revolver & Long Coat (The Doctor Dances) Assult Dalek (Parting of The Ways) The Tenth Doctor Regeneration Figure (The Christmas Invasion) Sycorax Warrior (The Christmas Invasion) Sycorax Leader (The Christmas Invasion) Series 2 Novice Hame as Sister of Plenitude (New Earth) Rose Tyler (V.2) & Chip (New Earth) Chip & Destroyed Lady Cassandra (New Earth) Destroyed Cassandra (New Earth) Sarah Jane Smith & K-9 (School Reunion) Red Krillitane (School Reunion) Grey Krillitane (School Reunion) Rose Tyler & Ice Extinguisher (The Girl In The Fireplace) Blue Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) Black Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) Purple Clockwork Man (The Girl In The Fireplace) Faceless Grandma Connolly & The Wire (The Idiots Lantern) The Tenth Doctor with Portable 'Wire' Set (The Idiots Lantern) The Ood (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) The Ood (Glown in The Dark Eyes and Orb - The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) Toby Zed Un-Possessed (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) Toby Zed Possessed (The Immpossible Planet & The Satan Pit) The Doctor in Spacesuit (Version 1 - The Satan Pit) The Doctor in Spacesuit (Version 2 - The Satan Pit) The Tenth Doctor in Spacesuit with Smashed Helmet (The Satan Pit) The Tenth Doctor in Dirty Spacesuit & Two Obelisks (The Satan Pit) The Hoix (Love & Monsters) The Doctor With Ghost Transmission Triangulation Gear (Army of Ghosts) Mickey Smith with Preacher Gun (Army of Ghosts & Doomsday) Dalek Sec (Doomsday) Series 3 10th Doctor In Blue Suit with Glasses 10th Doctor In Blue Suit with Sonic Screwdriver Korwin (42) Capt Jack with The Doctor's Severed Hand in Jar (Utopia, The Sound of Drums & Last of The Time Lords) The Master Regenerated (Utopia) The Master with 2 Toclafane Spheres (The Sound of Drums & Last of The Time Lords) Time Lord (The Sound of Drums) The 10th Doctor (Aged & Ancient - Last of The Time Lords) Astrid Peth (Voyage of The Damned) Bannakaffalatta (Voyage of The Damned) Series 4 The Doctor & 5 Adipose (Partners In Crime) 25 Baby Adipose (Partners In Crime) Pyrovile Prestess ( The Fires of Pompeii) Donna Noble (Planet of The Ood) Ood Sigma (Planet of The Ood) Natual Ood (Planet of The Ood) Sontaran General Staal (The Sontaran Stratagem & The Poison Sky) Sontaran Trooper (The Sontaran Stratagem & The Poison Sky) Sontaran Commander Skorr (The Sontaran Stratagem & The Poison Sky) Hath Peck (The Doctor's Daughter) Vespiform (B.A.F - The Unicorn & The Wasp) Professor River Song (Silence In The Linary & Forest of The Dead) Vashta Narada Suit Creature (Silence In The Linary & Forest of The Dead) Supreme Dalek (Non RC - The Stolen Earth & Journey's End) 5" RC Supreme Dalek (The Stolen Earth & Joutney's End) Judoon Captain (Grey - The Stolen Earth) Davros (Non RC - The Stolen Earth & Journey's End) 5" RC Davros (The Stolen Earth & Joutney's End) Cyber Leader (The Next Doctor) The Master (The End of Time) The Narrator (The End of Time) The 10th Doctor (The End of Time) The 11th Doctor Regeneration (The End of Time) Series 5 The 11th Doctor Crash Set ( Version 1 - The Eleventh Hour) The 11th Doctor Crash Set ( Version 2 - The Eleventh Hour) Waves The Tenth Doctor In Suit The Tenth Doctor & RC K-9 The Tenth Doctor In Trenchcoat The Doctor In Trenchcoat & RC K-9 The Doctor Regeneration Set Rose (V.1) & K-9 Rose (V.2) & K-9 Moxxof Balhoon Slitheen Sycorax Leader Cassandra Cassandra & Chip Cyberman Cyber Controller Captain Jack Harkness Red Krillitane Grey Krillitane Werewolf *